e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter
Peter was a lonely person who quickly became obsessed with Simon after a brief encounter. Biography Peter was an avid reader of comic books and became transfixed with the idea of superheroes, presumably creating his own comic strips. He was also quite lonely, due to a lack of friends. Little else is known about Peter's past. One night, while at a club, Peter stole someone's handbag. His intentions were to steal it in such a manner that no one would see the "thief", and later return it to the victim, claiming that he stopped the thief and become a hero. However, his plan backfired when he was arrested. Peter, along with a group of others who had also committed minor misdemeanours, was forced to visit the community centre to be spoken to by Shaun and the Misfits about their actions. On the way, however, Peter was held at knife-point by a potential mugger. After losing his phone to the mugger, Peter was saved by Super Hoodie. However, before Peter could get a picture, he suddenly disappeared. While using the toilets at the same time as Simon, Peter noticed the wound on his hand matched that of Super Hoodie, and immediately made the connection. The two began spending a lot of time together, due to Peter's power, much to the chagrin of Alisha, who berated Simon in front of Peter, particularly when Simon brought Peter back to his flat. With the knowledge that Simon planned to travel back in time and sacrifice himself, and frustrated with Alisha's interfering, Peter manipulated Simon into breaking up with her. Alisha discovered Peter's drawings and suspected him of causing the break-up. Peter is then confronted by the gang, but had previously manipulated this event to occur, in order for Simon (disguised as Super Hoodie) to fight off the gang and save him. The true extent of Peter's power is discovered when the Misfits gang b reak into his home. When Peter returned home from Simon's flat, he found his comic strips - representing his encounters with Simon and the gang - had been destroyed and knew Simon was no longer under his influence. He pleaded with Simon to fulfill his destiny, but to no avail. Instead, he created his own version of Super Hoodie and kidnapped Alisha. He left a note for Simon to meet him at the warehouse, where the two came to blows before Peter was ultimately stabbed during the struggle. Before he died, Peter confessed to Simon that he was merely standing up for his beliefs, and that with Simon saving Alisha, he became the person he was supposed to be. His body is then burned by Simon. Afterward,in peters home it is shown that he made more drawings showing the events that led up to his death.They show Alisha being kidnapped,the note being left for Simon and the fight in the warehouse. He also drew his own death meaning he effectively committed suicide. Peter's last drawing before he dies shows Simon and Alisha getting back together and kissing in Simon's apartment. Following his death his grandfather puts up a notice asking him to come home and that he is having trouble telling which medications to take. Alternative Timeline In an alternative timeline where the Nazis won WWII, Peter appeared among a line-up of people suspected to have powers in the Nazi-controlled Community Centre. He tried to escape, but was shot and killed on the spot. Powers Following the storm, Peter gained the power of future illustration, in which anything he drew as part of his comic strips, would come to pass in the real world. This is a reflection on his love of comic books. His power was largely used to manipulate Simon into friendship with him. When the gang confronted him, Peter had actually manipulated this event to play out exactly as it happened, with Super Hoodie appearing from above and beating Curtis, Rudy, Kelly and Alisha. When his control over Simon was broken, Peter decided to use his power one last time - he manipulated the event of Alisha's kidnap and his own death in order to allow Simon to become the person he claimed he needed to be. However, following his death, Alisha made Simon promise to get rid of the Super Hoodie costume, to which he agreed but instead hid it in a secret compartment in his flat - this was also part of Peter's plan, as depicted in the episode's closing moments, with a vague implication that Super Hoodie may return in the future. Trivia *Peter's power reflects his love of comics, and his desire for there to be real superheroes. *Peter is the only antagonist to redeem himself from what he did. Category:Others affected by the storm Category:Series 3 Enemies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Simon Bellamy Category:Series 3 Characters